


Witch Hunt

by tunaqueen13



Category: Homestuck, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jealousy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunaqueen13/pseuds/tunaqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose: Come, listen to this sad tale, and don't forget to bring a handkerchief.<br/>Dave: it seems there was a witch in the land and it seems she fell in love with the knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> GUY. LAST DAY OF JADEKAT WEEK. So, this is based on a Vocaloid song entitled, "Witch." I just tweaked it a bit so it'll fit the Homestuck version for this.  
> Jade played the role of Luka Megurine, a.k.a The Witch. Karkat played the role of Gakupo, a.k.a. the Knight. Nepeta and Terezi were both playing the role of Miku, because I had such a difficult time choosing who should be playing that specific role, so my friend told me why not just use both of them?  
> Rose and Dave are extras, playing as the story's "narrators" specifically the role of Len and Rin Kagamine.  
> If you're curious, here's the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpJtSKfbQdM

When they were still children, Nepeta and Karkat were the best of friends. They played together, ate together, and everybody in the quaint, little town knows just how adorable and innocent they are. Nepeta sometimes teases Karkat that they'll get married someday and have three children, while Karkat shakes his head furiously, disagreeing, and makes the three children to four. 

Time passed by and the two children grew into adults. With that time grew Nepeta's feelings for Karkat. By the time they were both twenty-one, she was so madly in love with him. 

But he didn't feel the same. He went to knighthood and trained all his life. He didn't think about feelings for a while. True he missed his best friend, but he had more pressing matters at hand. 

During his training he met a girl named Terezi. He had never felt so utterly confused about how he feels toward the seer-in-training. She seems interested, but at the same time, she's not. It was complicated and it infuriated Karkat to the point that he was nearly pulling his hair from the roots. 

Another year passed and Karkat finally finished his knighthood, and decided to come back to town. He's thinking of visiting Nepeta, and probably visit his grumpy-crabby father who never stopped talking and his brother who kind of got that trait from him. He was looking for some apples in the market, and he bumped with a rather odd-looking girl. 

She didn't have horns. Her skin was light as day. Her hair was dark as obsidian. Her eyes were green as emeralds. And those glorious-looking orbs were staring at him with shock. It seems she was carrying a bag full of apples and now every single one of them were rolling out of the bag. Both of them stood up and picked everything in a hurry and he returns them to her, with an apology to go with it. She offers him a kind and gentle smile, and Karkat felt his heart move. The most extraordinary feeling he's ever felt throughout his whole existence. He introduces himself and she did the same. Ah, her name was Jade. Karkat found that somehow very fitting for her. It must be because of her eyes. She is very nice and her voice is like music to your ears. Is this what it means to fall in love? All in the span of how many seconds? 

After that wonderful encounter, he never remembered he was visiting Nepeta's house. His mind was too occupied by his thoughts of her. He wants to see her again. He NEEDS to see her again. 

The night passed, and he still couldn't get her smile and her eyes out of his mind. Hopefully he'll see her tomorrow again. 

He was right. It wasn't that difficult to look for her, because she's somehow managed to gain everyone's attention and approval. Everybody thinks she's nice. She must be an angel! One villager said he saw her giving apples to small trolls who were abandoned by their lusus. Karkat's heart melted even more. Surely this maiden is for him. His adoration for her exceeds his adoration for the gods themselves. 

Karkat sat on a nearby bench and sighed. He was looking everywhere for her, but he never saw her. Then he heard those giggles that resembled silver tinkling bells and his heart fluttered. She was ride beside him, her face covered by the book she was reading. She waved hello and it was that. He's got it bad for Jade. 

Months passed and he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to her to be his for all his life. She fit every quadrant for him. Their relationship was easy, and it was fun and Karkat just thinks that this girl is perfect for him. 

Nepeta was walking through town, sighing in disappointment and grief. Karkat never visited her once. She knows he's here, but she's just waiting for him-

That's him! Nepeta couldn't believe at how muscular and tall he's grown! She was about to rush to hug him when she saw he was holding the hand of a strange looking girl. Karkat was smiling, a thing that he's lost ever since he's joined knight-training. Nepeta's heart was crushed. She never saw Karkat smiling and grinning at her like that. Tears flooded her eyes as she rushed back to her home. She cried herself to sleep, hatred and jealousy for that GIRL. 

She spied on them for a few days. Why was she even bothering? Karkat looks like a goddamn goofball like he's under some sort of spell. 

Spell?

Was there any chance that this girl is a witch? 

 

This was the day. Karkat could feel it to his bones. He's going to propose to her. He can't wait any longer. He was walking to her house, with every intention of doing just that, when there was a mob of angry trolls right in front of her door. They carried torches and forks, carried spikes and spears. What's going on? 

Karkat pushed himself through the crowd. Jade must feel terrified and confused. He knows she needs him right now. 

And Nepeta was there. Beside her was the blind seer that everybody trusted, Terezi. 

Nepeta was shouting "witch!" repeatedly and Karkat has never seen her look so angry. He runs to her and he demands her an explanation to why she was doing this. 

"She's enchanted you with a curse! Why can't you see that, Karkat? That's right. Because you're under some sort of spell!" Nepeta shouted, and the angry trolls grabbed both of Karkat's hands to tie them behind his back, and they pinned him down while the other kicked Jade's door open. Karkat could hear Becquerel, her dog, barking protectively. Bec bit one of the trolls' ankle and they kicked his head until the barkbeast fell unconscious. They got Jade and they were pulling at her clothes until the fabric tore, and Terezi cut her long hair. Karkat watched in despair and struggled so hard to free his hands. He felt hot tears flooding his eyes, screaming that they don't hurt her. Everything but that.

But they didn't hear. They tied her up to a tall pole and surrounded that pole with dried wood. No! They can't do that! 

Jade was screaming. She kept screaming Karkat's name, for Becquerel, for help. The people started burning the dried wood that surrounded her. The fire was nearly touching her skin and it burns. She screamed and cried from the pain, and she saw how Karkat was there, tied up. The girl that brought the angry crowd together was right beside him, crooning something against his ear. Jade shouted at her,

"Don't touch him!" 

"Who are you to say that? You merely played him with your black magic." Jade hears from Nepeta. 

This made Jade so angry, but she couldn't blame them that they would think she'd do that. She looked over to Karkat and smiled apologetically with tears streaming down her face. 

"I love you. And it's not magic." 

Karkat watched as Jade's body was slowly burned. If this was magic, wouldn't the spell be removed if she died? 

She's turned to ashes. But why does he still love her? 

He felt nothing but emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked it! And please don't hate me that I used Nepeta and Terezi as the bad guys here. I feel really bad because they're cool characters. :(
> 
> And Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Vocaloid.


End file.
